fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Power Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed, created and written by Ahim de Famille, which this season is the starter of the Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series. It was replaced ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. Also, this is a spin-off season to Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!, in which about Amaino Yume, who was one of the main protagonist in the season who becoming a pretty cure along with the other Pretty Cures to save the Colorful World after Shimmer Sensation ''and later, the Crystallographic Kingdom which it has a new villain who revives the Shadow Empire. The themes of the season are colors, rainbows, jewels, and elements while the sub-themes are music, fashion, idols, friendship, and magic. Speculations (from creator) Synopsis Thirty-two Prism Gems were scattered and were missed due to a black goo turns into a mastermind named Black Demon, who revives the Shadow Empire and he can steals the colors and jewels to seal into darkness. The storage chest with a full of Prism Gems was already taken by Black Demon but the chest was broken which the Prism Gems are scattered and were missed. Therefore, the Colorful World was in danger and were destroyed. First Arc On the other hand in the land of Nijiirohoseki, the counterpart of Fantaisie Petillante, a 13-year old girl named Amaino Yume, who was currently studying in Nijiirohoseki Middle School with her new friends. After her first day of school, a monster named Kurokongo who wants to get in danger! Niji-Iro tells to his inhabitants, Colorama and Spectrum tolds Yume to use a Prism Palette and she becomes Cure Bliss! Yume was transformed pretty cure for the first time. Later, the pretty cure warriors will save the Colorful World against the evil! Second Arc The newest eight pretty Cure warriors are starting to join in the team with the theme colors (navy, amaranth, cerise, sienna, tan, periwinkle, tangerine, and viridian) to complete the team again and it increases from twenty-four to thirty two. After the team is completed, the Cures recieved the idol form and there are created the idol unit group, PuriPawa, in which they can allow to sing and dance to purify the villains, or singing in the front of all people. Later, the another world of Colorful World, is Crystallographic Kingdom, who was living the new warriors, guardians, and allies; in which one of Cure wants to revive the Cure Arc-En-Ciel. Yukisora Diamond, one of the inhabitants to revive Cure Arc-En-Ciel. Later, the history of Colorful World and Crystallographic Kingdom were revealed because there are targeted by the Shadow Empire. Legend This is the legend that are told in the Colorful World and Crystallographic Kingdom after the happening in Shimmer Sensation and Cure Arc-En-Ciel's death. In which the fairies, animals, and humans unite, the lights of pure love will someday rise to screaming and they have becoming a long-time happinesses. However, the Shadow Empire was revived to destroyed these two worlds and the colorfully happiness turned into uncolored sadness. However, these two worlds united and they can find the Colorful Crystallographics (also known as Pretty Cures) to save the two worlds against Black Demon and his generals from the Shadow Empire. ''Thirty-two 13-year-old girls shall be called. To save the two worlds against the Shadow Empire, And they will live in a peacefulness and happiness life. *Each of the girls need to possess the Thirty-two Elements and Colors as the Prism Gems to save the world. Without them, the Colorful World, the Crystallographic Kingdom, and the whole universe will be destroyed until the people and animals were killed and there are getting to hell. *If they can't defeat Black Demon and Black King, the whole people and the whole universe will be destroyed. Prophecy The Prism Power consists the thirty-two Cures. In each Cure to have a jewel, element, and the color to save the world. With the help of Prism Palette and the Prism Gems, they are allowed to transformed with the phrase,'' "[[Pretty Cure! Prism Power!|''Pretty Cure! Prism Power!]] ". They can use the Prism Wand to create special attacks. An idol unit named PuriPawa, in which Cure to allow to use as an idol form. With the leader, Amaino Yume, they can sing and dance to purify the Kurokongos or doing their best at the forward of the people. Characters Pretty Cures/PuriPawa * Amaino Yume / Cure Bliss (Lovely Angel) The leader of the group which she has a beautiful smile and she loves to caring to other people. She is very bright, optimistic, and she has a warm-pleasant smile by other people. She was klutsy sometimes and she loves to studying. Yume was living in mansion with her family to take care her grandparents. She represents the pink Cure of love and she holds the pink Rubellite. * Atsui Akai / Cure Hot (Spicy Hop) The first tomboyish member who can likes to create some jokes. She is the member of the basketball team because she is hyper and energetic. She is terrible at studies (esp. Math and Science) because she hates school and playing basketball in some places. She represents the red Cure of fire and she holds the red Ruby. * Shino Yosei / Cure Nymph (Honey Wing) The cheerful member of the Prism Power Cures who loves to read books like fairytales and she is being dream to be a princess. She has a huge appetite and she loves glitters. Yosei has a goofy-like attitude and she can going to garden or heritage sites, which she lives as a princess. She represents the orange Cure of light and she holds the orange Amber. * Denki Kiiro / Cure Atom (Samba Flash) The autism-like member who is very crybaby with a childish attitude. She is very gentle, peaceful, and she is very cuddle. She can bullied with some people but she can hurt and painful of her. Kiiro loves stuff toys and cupcakes because she is loves to be baby-like personality. She represents the yellow Cure of technology/electricity and she holds the yellow Topaz. * Midorisaku Shizen / Cure Fern (Refreshing Blossom) The tsundre member has a quiet personality, who loves to care plants. She was currently living in their garden beside the farm with her family. Shizen has a large plantation supply with her father because she likes plants and trees. She loves to create a bonsai and helping her family in the large platation supply. She represents the green Cure of nature and she holds the green Emerald. * Konetsu Fuyu / Cure Winter (Vanilla Ice) The mysterious member who is half-Japanese half-Korean exchange member who has a cold personality. She has an inner problems and she can act a lot to control and teach some problems. She can distract if she is getting angry of people. She is been sensitive and always getting calm if she have friends who caring her. She represents the cyan Cure of ice and she holds the cyan Turquoise. * Fukaikawa Mizumi / Cure Lake (Ocean Rebel) The most popular student and is the Student Council President of Nijiirohoseki Middle School along with Keba as the Vice President who is admiring her friends and students. She has a strong friendship with Yume. She is very smart and she is very strict. Her mother is a principal in the Middle School and she is very rich, which her family lives in big mansion. She represents the blue Cure of water and she holds the blue Sapphire. * Kokyokokyu Aria / Cure Cadence (Dewberry Diva) Born as Maria Arianna Kokyokokyu Scott. Aria is American-Asian member who is the singer in the shows. She has a strong passion of music and she likes to play musical instruments. She is excellent in dancing and singing when she is 7 years old. Before the series started, she was living currently in Fantaisie Petillante and the halfway of the first episode, she is living in Nijihoseki to meet her relatives. She has a close friends with Ame as called the duo as Amearia and some friends called her as Rockstar. She represents the purple Cure of music and she holds the purple Amethyst. * Utsukushiningyo Rina / Cure Velvet (Ticklish Pose) The most famous member of the Prism Power Cures which she is extremely beautiful model who appears in magazines and fashion shows. Her appearance are purely "modelesque". She loves fashion and loves to wear outfits or make-up as usually. She seems being popularity as a model or during as a Cure. She represents the magenta Cure of fashion and she holds the magenta Kunzite. * Hageshi Jaken / Cure Fierce (Vivid Strike) The second tomboyish member of the team. She has a big fan of volleyball and she is very strong and sexy. Jaken likes to eat spicy foods and she can even determined to becoming a famous player of volleyball. Unlike Akai, she is also good at studies and she likes funny and cute things. She represents the scarlet Cure of earth and she holds the crimson Garnet. * Kajitsu Kotaku / Cure Limerick (Lemonade Rush) The girlish member of the team which she is very talented who has like to wear her jewelries. Her family has a jewelry shop, which the prices of the jewelry are very expensive. Her friends called her as "Kira-chan", which she is very sweet. She can examinize the gemstones, pearls, and minerals. Instead, she has a strong sense of Prism Gems to collect it. She can getting a quite clumsy. She represents the chartreuse Cure of glitters and she holds the lime Peridot. * Kantan Raku / Cure Pristine (Twilight Dash) The third boyish member which some people were seem as the sensitive person who loves ice hockey and swimming. She has a short temper and keeps truly that she is dreaming at night. Raku likes to seen the moon by the night to keep her wishes became a reality. She represents the indigo Cure of moon and she holds the ultramarine Spinel. * Ryusei Ame / Cure Meteor (Crystal Harmony) The talented member which she is a close friend of Aria and she calls as the duo of Amearia. She is very determined to dance and sing. She is sparkly, talented, and called as the Popstar. Ame is seems defintely rich and she likes sushi. She has the strong sense of fashion and beauty because she is in pop culture. She represents the violet Cure of stars and she holds the lavender Tanzanite. * Junsei Kanbi / Cure Macaroon (Luscious Sugar) The childish member who she is likes to candies, cakes, pastries, and creamy shakes. Kanbi wants to be a patisserie of the confectionary shop. Her appearance was looks likes from 60s. She can bullied with Kaya because of her crybaby personality and she is good friend with Kiiro. She represents the peach Cure of sweets and she holds the apricot Morganite. * Hanran Kasa / Cure Parasol (Playful Kiss) The second girlish member who lives in Paris, France. She speaks French and she has a boyfriend. Kasa is very mature, and she is advising for happening reasons. She has a full of love and the boys are liked her. She likes selfie and posted in Instagram to get more likes. Kasa likes roses, flowers, and perfume. She represents the coral Cure of flowers and she holds the salmon Padparascha. * Keikoseino Kagayaku / Cure Neon (Lucky Magician) Nicknamed as Kaya. She is the tricky member in the team who likes to play magic cards and she has a "nerd" appearance. Kaya is also as an innocent because her father was working as magician in the carnival so her dream to becoming a successful magician. She was getting upset sometimes but she is very determined always. She represents the teal Cure of magic and she holds the pine Jade. * Teikiatsu Uzumake / Cure Cyclone (Speedy Clover) Nicknamed as Uzzy. A member who has a very "boyish" and she has a mix-up personality. Uzumake is very close to Akai, Jaken, Raku, Kuroi, and Keba. But she has a extremely strongest of the boyish Cures. She likes basketball and a Point Guard in the Sports Area. Sometimes, she likes cute things and she was definitely sweet. She represents the lime Cure of wind and she holds the harlequin Beryl. * Nibuidesu Kuroi / Cure Shadow (Lolita Shadow) A lonewolf-like personality which she is always befriend with Uzzy and Yurei. Kuroi lefts alone before she becoming a Cure. She likes gothic and dark things but she is very clumsy and selfish. After becoming a Cure, she is enjoying with her friends. She is loves to eat takoyaki and charcoal icecream. She also wears lolita clothes. She represents the black Cure of darkness and she holds the black Onyx. * Tengoku Kaori / Cure Heaven (Angelic Glimmer) The matured member. She seems like an angel. Kaori is a sensitive girl who getting always happening in case of the people. She is very holy and she has a big feelings. She has a biological sister named Yukisora Diamond who was becoming a revival Cure Arc-En-Ciel. She is also gentle on her friends and she was always praising with God. She represents the white Cure of sky and she holds the white Zircon. * Mokuzai Seira / Cure Acrylic (Mythic Fusion) She is very artistic member who loves to arts. She reads history and she is the member of the arts club. She was seems lively, serious, and she is very klutz. Seira wishes to going to Spain to seen the excellent paintings. She is also likes to decorating, drawing, and coloring her favorite sculptures and portraits. She represents the brown Cure of earth and she holds the sepia Tourmaline. * Yokai Yurei / Cure Grudge (Chuckie Vamp) The lonewolf member. Yurei is very rocky and she is very quiet and cold. She likes horror movies and books and she like gothic outfits. Yurei likes rock songs and she likes to play piano. She is very carefree when she was becoming friends with her pretty cures. She wants to scare some people have bad but she can joke elsewere. She represents the gray Cure of ghosts and she holds the charcoal Quartz. * Bakudan Kogane / Cure Sequin (Ninja Spirit) A member who she is very rich and elegant member who is Mizumi's cousin and she is the niece of Kaede and Keba. Her personality was becoming improved after she was advising with Mizumi. She likes to drink tea and writing fanfiction. Her personality is very sparkly and cheerful-like an actress. She represents the gold Cure of sun and she holds the golden Chalcedony. * Shirogane Kaede / Cure Reflect (Elegant Ballet) She is one of Kogane's niece. She is very clumsy and selfish member. Her favorite food is cakes because she is seems like a bubbly girl who wants to becoming a chef. She was officially as a average member who loves video games and is like an openly-childish girl. She is also shy, selfish, and spoil brat. She represents the silver Cure of mirrors and she holds the platinum Opal. * Seido Keba / Cure Chiffon (Copper Cheer) A member who she is a little bit of klutz. She is the Vice President of Nijiirohoseki Middle School along with Mizumi. She can be angry and she was always shy. She is the cousin of Mizumi and also as the one of Kogane's niece. She is very openly-tomboyish who loves to play football but she is also intelligent. She represents the bronze Cure of time and she holds the copper Agate. *'Nenriki Ido / 'Cure Teleport (Corsair Sailor) She is reliable and independent Secretary in Nijiirohoseki Middle School. She is very cool, sassy girl who loves to help people who are weak. She was seems always to play hide and seek. Ido wants to becoming a successful sailor because she want to determine with her family and loves to swim. She represents the navy Cure of teleportation and she holds the navy Azurite. *'Bakudan Sakura /' Cure Bomb (Kimono Cherry) The half-sister of Kogane who was very different at her similarities, especially her personality. Sakura is very hyper, energetic girl who is a member of the Karate Club. She likes to play some jokes and she has a small temper with her half-sister. Altoughtly that she is hyper, she is loves to cooking and making pots. Sakura was hates girly and is very average in studies. She represents the amaranth Cure of explosions and she holds the amaranth Siam. *'Juryoku Koe / 'Cure Control (Orchid Jazz) Koe is very independent girl who is the one of the Cures who is the Councilor. She is noble and nice girl who thinks to sloves the problems. She is outspoken girl who has a strong of justice and she can create her bouquets in the garden. Koe loves to reading literature ang she likes to create a novels and stories. She represents the cerise Cure of gravity and she holds the cerise Ametrine. *'Shino Hane / 'Cure Pixie (Lady Aurora) The twin sister of Yosei who she is very similar as. She is clumsy and an insane-like personality. She likes cupcakes and likes to cooks pastries. She was very charming, bubbly, and she loves to share others. She can shares and helps the poor people and she is always to participated in the camping missons. She represents the tangerine Cure of flight and she holds the sienna Citrine. *'Sanso Shinju / 'Cure Oxygen (Silky Batik) The sensitive member of the team who has always to getting upset and she can doing anyting when she is alone. She was diagnosed a disorder from the evil. Later, she is now happier and more carefree than before. Shinju was a volunteer of the medical missin from the Middle East and wants to becoming a doctor. She represents the tan Cure of telekinesis and she holds the tan Clinohumite. *'Kibonimichita Shumi / 'Cure Hobby (Tip Tap Party) The crazy member of the the team who is spicy and cheery-like personality. She has many personalities and hobbies in which she can doing her excellence. She was getting nervous whe her abilities were failed. She was always present from the academics and competitions. She represents the periwinkle Cure of hope and she holds the periwinkle Amazonite. *'Doteki Aya / 'Cure Kinetic (Sporty Break) Aya is very chicky, lucky girl who was a member of a Cheerleading Club. She was very energetic but girly and sweet. She was full of energy and she can focus on her activities. Aya was too scared and has a fear of ghosts. She represents the tangerine Cure of magnets and she holds the tangerine Sunstone. *'Densetsu Nika / 'Cure Fantasy (Cha Cha Peppermint) The embrassed member of the team in which she was always to dreams a lot of her memories. She is very sacred and praiseful girl who loves to read books and bibles. She was very serious and neat girl, who hats crowdy places. She is also a faithful, calm, and loves to caring others. She represents the viridian Cure of healing and she holds the viridian Dioptase. *'Princess Shirleen Blanco - Kotenshi / Cure Infinite' A mysterious Cure who was appears from some episodes as a sillouette. She represents the rainbow-colored Cure of universe and she holds the Pearl and the Crystalline. Colorful World * Colorama ' A puppy-like mascot who was one of Vivid's inhabitants. Along with Spectrum, he has to find the Prism Gems to save the world. He is very cheerful and lucky to Yume. * 'Spectrum ' A bunny-like mascot who was one of Vivid's inhabitants. Along with Colorama, she has to find the Prism Gems to save the world. She is loveable, sweet, and gentle. * 'Yukisora Diamond / Cure Arc-En-Ciel ''' Cure Arc-En-Ciel was revived and she replaced Diamond after Hosekiiro Manami. Diamond is seems cold, but she is the ''Pretty Cure Adviser'' and she is close with Yume. She was also as the one of inhabitants in Crystallographic Kingdom. * 'Mojiretsu Korigashi / Cure Ribbon ' The lead Cure of Shimmer Sensation Cures. She is represented the pink Cure of love. * 'Otogibanashi Hiragi / Cure Holly ' She is represented the cyan Cure of sky. * 'Netsuretsuna Kirameki / Cure Glow ' She is represented the yellow Cure of light. * 'Shinrin Matsu / Cure Forest ' She is represented the green Cure of nature. * 'Gassho Utano / Cure Chorus ' She is represented the violet Cure of music. * 'Miraiji Tokei / Cure Polaroid ' She is represented the orange Cure of time. * 'Fukai Kaiyo / Cure Ocean ' She is represented the blue Cure of water and ice. * 'Bakufu Haretsu / Cure Blast ' She is represented the red Cure of fire. * 'Senkai Mawasu / Cure Swivel ' She represnted the peach Cure of wind. * 'Shinjitsu Kan / Cure Truth ' She represented the harlequin Cure of feelings. * 'Takino Kiri / Cure Mist ' She represented the indigo Cure of magic. * 'Ryoku Denki / Cure Truth ' She represented the chartreuse Cure of electricity. * 'Vivid ' He is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Neon ' He is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Pastel ' She is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Metallic ' She is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Niji-Iro ' He is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World who wants to reveal Cure Arc-En-Ciel's history. Crystallographic Kingdom *Gemme' The leader of the Crystallographic Kingdom. *'Rubis ' The angelic warrior of fire. His human alias is' Tsuyoshi Hono.' *'Saphir ' The angelic warrior of water. Her human alias is '''Fukui Mizu'. *'Emeraude ' The angelic warrior of earth. His human alias is Midorino Hane. *'Amethyste ' The angelic warrior of air. Her human alias is Fujiwara Yuki. *'Topaze ' The angelic warrior of light. His human alias is Pikako Ryoku. *'Opale ' The angelic warrior of nature. Her human alias is Hanada Sakura. *'Crystal Guardians' The guardians in the Crystallographic Kingdom. Shadow Empire *'Noirceur ' The primary antagonist who replaced Black Demon. Actually, she is one of Black Demon's assistant. She is very sensitive and she was gonna crying when the people were happy. She was replaced by Ombre. Her name means "Blackness" in French. *'Black Demon ' The very main antagonist of the season. He is most powerful, deadly, and always getting anger. He hates happiness and colors so he loves sadness and darkness. He was officially replaced by Black King to continue his throne. He tries to destroy the Colorful World. First Half *'Uncolored Trio '- The trio has own powers and they can grown spurt the Kurokongo against the pretty cures. **'Kuruma ' The first general to appear. A male chubby member who can attacks the pretty cures and he can't attacked the Cures' powers. He loves to eat and he has a strong punch. He was always to be depressed and sometimes to be selfish. His name means "car". Later, it was revealed as Duke Brush. **'Ayumu ' The second general to appear. A male handsome member who can use his screaming voice to adding more the Kurokongos. He is very handsome, but he was extremely stronger and he can use a teleport. His name means "walk". Later, it was revealed as King Prism. **'Tsuko ' The only female in the trio. She can revive the main Kurokongo and she can use her wand and a clips to destroy the pretty cures' powers. She is very mysterious and she seems like a cobra. She hates cute things. Her name means "retaining clips". Later, it was revealed as Queen Color. *''Darker Twins ''- These twins are monster-like siblings to spying themselves as pretty cure and they can use the balls to grown the Kurokongos. **'Blur ' He is Fade's twin and he can create a fog and explosion to poinsoned it. He is seems diagnosed and a lonewolf because he hates happiness. He is seems getting sickness because of his personality. Later, it was revealed as Prince Paint. **'Fade ' She is Blur's twin and ahe can steal the colors with her black brush. She is likes a ghost and always geting distracted because she hates love and friendship. She is always stupid when she meets with Niji-Iro. Later, it was revealed as Princess Jewel. *'Kurokongo ' The main monsters of the season. The name means "Black Future". Second Half *'Dark' The first general. He is very timid and his power is the danger. He is very bad, stupid, and he is likes to destroy the items. He can creates the disaters like storm, earthquake, etc. *'Shadow' The second general. His is very dangerous and his power is fade. He is the eldest. He is robot-like creature, which he creates the foggy items and he is the second-in command. *'Hue' The third general. She is very distant and her power is the the poisons. She is very serious and she hates cute, sweet, and colorful things. She wants to destroys the happiness and againsts the Cures. *'Shade' The fourth general. He is very mature and his power is the sins. He likes to steals the feelings and he destroys it after a people was died. *'Tint' The fifth general. She is very selfish and her power is the illusions. She loves to play violin and singing the sad songs. She is the youngest. *'Retro' The last and sixth general. He loves to kill people, destroys the colors, and his power is the wrath. He is the strongest and oldest of all. He is looks like a monster. *'Dusky Death Pretty Cure' The counterpart of the Prism Power Cures. Supporting Characters Items *'Prism Palette ' The transformation device of the Cures. The palette has a mirror and they can used as a brooch instead of hanging in the hip. *'Prism Gems ' The main collectable items in the season. The gems are truly like gemstones with a glowing vivid-colored gemstone at the center. It can be activated in Prism Palette. *'Prism Wand ' The main attack item of the season. Also, can be used as a microphone. *'Colorful Scepter ' Another attack and upgraded item of the season to upgrade the Glittering Form and the Sparkling Form. *'Sparkling Rainbow Dresser ' The ultimate upgraded item who collects the Prism Gems and the Colourful Gems. Also, this can be used as the extremely power-up of the Sparkling Form. Forms/Power Ups *'Prism Power Form '- The main outifit of the Prism Power Cures. In each Prism Power Cure have own gradient from their theme color. They have own hairstyle and the decorations have a vivid-colored band with a heart-shaped gemstone at the ribbon. There have heart-shaped earrings and a choker. The dress have in light-colored with a puffy sleeves, a Prism Power insignia-like gemstone, which it hangs Prism Palette at their white ribbon. The skirt have a frills and ruffles, a meshed cloth, and a dark-colored big ribbon at the back. There have heart-shaped gemstone white ribbon at the long gloves and thigh-high boots with a dark-colored lining. *'Rainbow Live Form '- The idol outfit of the Prism Power Cures. The form was very different. It was resemble from the Aikatsu! idol outfits. *'Glittering Form '- The upgraded form. There have a long ribbon, light-colored appearance, a big ribbon at the center, and there have more frills and ruffles. *'Sparkling Form' - The ultimate upgrade form of the Prism Power Cures. This is more powerful and more designative than the Glittering Form. There have a big wings, the pretty cure form have more designative, frilly, white with light-colored details, and there have a Colorful Tiara. The Cures recieved this form from the movie (except for Cure Bliss to have a Colorful Tiara). Locations * ** ** ** * * * Trivia *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! marks as the largest team of the Pretty Cures in this wiki. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to have based from the former season. **Also, the sequel was not succeeding the season but it has based off and there are more in romantic theme. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! ''is the second season after ''Futari wa Pretty Cure to have an eye and hair color doesn't change when transformed. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! has shared some similarities with Aikatsu!: **Both have officially themes are idols and music also. **Both have the main protagonists were more than 24. **Both have another pink protagonists as a main protagonists. **Both have same voice actors. The main Cures are same as the Aikatsu! Idol's voice actors. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! ''is the fifth season after ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Smile Pretty Cure!, and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to have a same age of Cures. **''Prism Power Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to have a same age but there are not fourteen (14) years old. Instead, there are thirteen (13) years old. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! is the fourth season after ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have a form-change and fashion motif. *In episode 37, Cure Arc-En-Ciel was revived herself, but it takes a place to Diamond, Kaori's biological sister. *In episode 45, the Glittering forms were revealed. *In episode 60, the Shimmer Sensation and Prism Power would becoming a big battle of Shadow Empire and saving the Colorful World and the Crystallographic Kingdom at the end of the season. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure!'' shares some similarities with Infinity Mirai's Prism Pretty Cure!: **Both have same names. (Prism 'Pretty Cure! - '''Prism '''Power Pretty Cure!) **The lead Cures (Yume and Aiko) have same similarities and there are also good at studying **The blue Cures (Mizumi and Aoi) are same similarites and there are both Student Council President. **The red Cures (Akai and Ren) have powers of fire and there are tomboyish. **Both have the Cures were same colors, personalities, and powers were same. (Bliss and Infinity are pink Cures have powers of love, Hot and Blaze are red Cures and there have powers of fire, and Lake and Crystal are the blue Cures and there have the powers of water). **Both have jewels as the main theme and the subs are music. **Both have 60 episodes. **Both have the same name from the villain's homeplace. ('Shadow Empire - [[Shadow Kingdom|'Shadow' Kingdom]]). **Both have none of the villains are not die. Sequel *''[[Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony|'Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony']]'' Media Episodes : ''Prism Power Pretty Cure! / Episodes'' Music *'Shiawase Rainbow! Prism Power Pretty Cure!' - The main opening theme of the season. *'Colourful Symphony' - The first ending of the season. *'Rainbow Friends Forever' - The second ending of the season. Movies * * Merchandise : Prism Power Pretty Cure! / Merchandise Gallery Previews/Leaks PuriPawaPuriLogo.jpg|Old japanese logo PPPCLogoJPN.png|The new logo in Japanese PPPCLogoENG.png|The dubbed logo PPPC24Star.png|The star-emblem of the season Cures Sketch3382322.png|'Amaino Yume' Sketch338397.png|'Atsui Akai' Sketch70101317.png|'Shino Yosei' Sketch3318255.png|'Denki Kiiro' Sketch3318653.png|'Midorisaku Shinzen' Sketch3318916.png|'Konetsu Fuyu' Sketch3318131.png|'Fukaikawa Mizumi' Sketch33181543.png|'Kokyokokyu Aria' Sketch12516514.png|'Utsukushiningyo Rina' Sketch7010540.png|'Hageshi Jaken' Sketch7010133.png|'Kaijitsu Kinomi' Sketch12516723.png|'Kantan Raku' Items IMG 20160419 092600.JPG|Prism Palette PPPCGemSet.png|Prism Gems PPPCWand.png|Prism Wand References *[[Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!|'Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!']] External Links Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:AhimSeries Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Colors Theme Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Spin-Off Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Fashion Fanseries